


FPE by Dema Council

by Melany_Holl



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melany_Holl/pseuds/Melany_Holl
Summary: Кеонс прав, когда говорит, что в любви есть спасение. Смерть никогда не должна торжествовать победу, потому что она — не самоцель жизни, а всего лишь завершение, трагичный финал, в котором даже любовь не находит упокоения. Мы все живем, меняясь и меняя, строя лучшее в любви и только из любви, ведь нет других причин. Мы появляемся после актов любви, живем, влюбляясь и посвящая себя кому-то, а умирая, вспоминаем о том, что любили, и никогда не мечтаем о скорейшей смерти.Из дневника Клэнси





	FPE by Dema Council

Лагерь мы решили разбить в миле от точки раскопок: у самой Дахмы вода оказалась скверной, и нам долго пришлось выискивать место, где можно было бы обустроиться – пили-то мы все равно из бойлеров, да только мыться по вечерам все равно хотелось в чистой. В итоге мы выбрали площадку под старой северо-восточной стеной, выглядевшей достаточно крепкой, чтобы не обвалиться на нас, а палатки расставили под скалой – пусть тент от солнца не нагревался так сильно, все равно это спасало мало. И Бен все жаловался, что от такой жары помереть недолго, но тот всегда жару не любил – лишний вес, как никак. 

На место раскопок мы выехали с самого утра, когда температура не поднималась выше двадцати градусов, а солнце только-только начало светить из-за горизонта. Вот только дымка над дорогой предвещала палящую духоту, и к тому времени, когда первый участок, на котором, судя по карте, должен был находиться некрополь, мы обнесли грубо сработанным забором – скорее ограждением – солнце поднялось высоко. Место здесь было занесено песком, и дюны танцевали под натиском восточных ветров по ночам, так что мы даже не были уверены, что торчащие из песка стены окажутся именно тем храмом, который мы искали. Серые остовы руин казались устрашающе-желтыми под нещадными лучами солнца – словно торчащие из земли кости, так и не преданные земле, а просто брошенные безо всякого уважения. Собственно, это и было странным: эта Дахма была в рабочем состоянии вплоть до конца Второй Мировой войны, а потом все люди, жившие в Деме, исчезли, оставив после себя занесенные песком стены, и никто не мог сказать, что произошло с ними.

Правительство Ирана долго не допускало к раскопкам этого некрополя группы археологов, и наша оказалась первой, кого пустили исследовать его. Чикагский университет с пару десятков лет высылал запросы в Тегеран, из года в год получая отказы. И только в начале этого года под патронажем Тегеранского университета они позволили провести раскопки, указав в разрешении, что все найденные артефакты все равно направятся на изучение в их исследовательский институт. И мы не были против – Бен на заседании сказал: “у них все равно не хватит специалистов и средств, так что они дадут поучаствовать нам”, и совет одобрил проект.

Для меня такие большие раскопки были первыми в моем опыте – я больше занимался теорией нежели практикой, и все мои знания и опыт помещались в стеллаже одного шкафа. Я издал пару книг по зороастрийской культуре, но сути это не меняло – к полю я не был готов.

Дахма оказалась слишком большой – больше, чем мы рассчитывали, потому что типичные такие башни были не больше двадцати футов высотой, но эта казалась феноменальной. Тень от нее падала так далеко, что укрывала весь северо-восточный участок, на котором мы работали, и с часа до трех, хотели мы этого или нет, приходилось прерываться, чтобы не пропустить ничего важного в вырытых нами котлованах. Поэтому, да еще из-за ненавистного песка, что попадал вовсюда, куда только можно, работа шла невыносимо медленно, так, что я даже уже привык к летающим над нашими головами падальщиками. Те не спускались слишком низко, но в первый день, когда они появились, Бен просто посмеялся, заметив, что мне не по себе.

– Если не собираешься помирать, то тебе бояться нечего, Марк, – добродушно проговорил он, похлопывая меня по плечу. – Ну а если помрешь, тебе будет уже все равно.

Я помирать не собирался, хотя от этой жары мне уже хотелось.

К третьему дню раскопок внимания на птиц я не обращал, равно как и на палящую жару: оказывается, привыкнуть можно ко всему. И даже бесконечная, как показалось сначала, работа вроде стала продвигаться, когда мы начали откапывать один за другим каменные надгробия, настолько тяжелые, что даже сдвинуть с места крышки было крайне сложно. Для этой работы пришлось вызывать бригаду из исследовательского института, которая обещала приехать только через неделю, и мы продолжили копать дальше, силясь найти что-то стоящее, хотя я уже был под впечатлением.

Несколько наемных рабочих устраняли завалы дальше к центру, чтобы мы смогли в итоге подобраться к Дахме, не разрушив ничего на своем пути – ровные, геометрически выверенные точки размещения каменных саркофагов отходили лучами от храма. Я понял это, зарисовав вид сверху и прикинув, где могут быть еще захоронения. Раскопки так захватили меня, что я не мог прекратить думать об этом совсем – даже во сне я мысленно возвращался к башне, пытаясь заглянуть внутрь, добраться до стен и выхватить разгадку. Все свободное время я посвящал рисованию: руны, найденные на крышках саркофагов, тяжелые массивные валуны внутренних стен города, Бена, стоящего над новой находкой, перетаскивающих инструменты парней из института и снова башню. Чем ближе мы приближались к ней, тем больше стервятников вилось над нами, и Бен считал это хорошим знаком, а я прятал свои страхи поглубже в себя, не считая нужным делиться с ними.

Это был мой первый опыт. Я имею в виду, мой первый опыт на практике, и я не знал, что должен был чувствовать. Воодушевление? Жажду нового?... Страх. Я выполнял всю свою работу – очень терпеливо и старательно, понимая, что каждое мое неверное движение могло повредить нечто ценное, скрытое под слоем песка. День сменялся днем, и тревога – пусть и неясная, необоснованная – росла внутри, равно как и тень Дахмы над нами.

Группа работала не покладая рук, и мне казалось, что все эти переживания – суть неопытность новичка, а все предчувствия я списывал на дурацкие предрассудки. Все дело было в том, что с костями я работал только в лабораториях, рассматривая их препараты под микроскопом и совсем не связывая с жившими некогда людьми. Здесь же было все иначе: мы извлекали части тел, и я отчетливо понимал, что некогда это был живой человек, который не был частью истории, а сам создавал её. Этот диссонанс ученого и ученика во мне заставлял не спать ночами, мысленно возвращаясь на сотни лет назад, чтобы увидеть стоящие вокруг Демы шатры, видеть снующих туда и обратно людей, которые вовсе не были останками – они были в первую очередь людьми. 

Я боролся с приступами паники, нахлынывающими на меня, когда мы приближались к Башне молчания. Я боролся со страхом, напоминая себе, что мне давно не пятнадцать, а опыт ученого должен был искоренить мои суеверия. Я боролся с дрожащими пальцами, совсем не понимая, что пугало меня.

Город Дема был полон призраков.

Я понял это внезапно, когда во снах – сумбурных и неясных – ко мне начали приходить люди. Часто это были видения волокущих тела мужчин в защитных костюмах: их равнодушие и спокойствие пробирало до костей, и я просыпался в холодном поту, не в силах разогнать эти видения. 

Иногда мне снился молчаливый мальчишка с большими глазами. Он манил меня, сам бродя между саркофагов некрополя, а потом пропадал. Эти экскурсии под палящим солнцем всегда заканчивались одним и тем же: он становился у ступеней, ведущих на вершину Башни и указывал мне пальцем наверх. Только тогда я замечал, что шея и запястья его были обуглены до костей. 

И лишь однажды я смог проследить за тем, куда он указывал мне: на самой верхушке стоял с факелом красноволосый парень – он бросил на нас прощальный взгляд и рухнул вниз.

Внутренняя стена, к которой мы продвинулись, докопав последний ряд саркофагов – по три в каждом – оказалась бытовыми постройками. Самые ближайшие к ней надгробия совсем истрепались от времени, и каменные их углы обвалились, так что мы смогли даже заглянуть в один из них – в темноте гигантской каменной коробки лежали, наваленные друг на друга, кости в истлевших одеждах, но ровный слой песка мешал рассмотреть все как следует, и фонарь тут уже был бессилен.

Я надеялся на то, что мы сможем найти куда больше информации за стеной, и самым удивительным оказалось то, что каменная Дахма с каждым нашим открытием уже не казалась настолько большой. Вот только расчеты, которые составляли мы с Беном, никак не сходились с реальностью: компас сбоил, и в итоге мы всегда путались в сторонах света во время работ. 

Бытовые постройки включали в себя прямоугольные, вытянутые с десяток метров в высоту прямоугольники из извести. Маленькие их окошки смотрели на все стороны света, но все равно оставались слепы – солнечные лучи едва проникали в них, а песок не позволял сделать проемы больше. На самом деле я был удивлён, что за пару этих недель мы лишь однажды попали в песчаную бурю, но труды наши фактически не пострадали – песок лишь припорошил гробницы, а наши инструменты мы успели спрятать.

В тот день, когда мы добрались до бытовок, жара была совсем невыносимой, а над головой вились с десяток стервятников. Деревянная дверь дома долго не поддавалась, пока изнеможённый от жары Бен не отдал команду выбивать ее ко всем чертям.

Коридор тянулся через все здание, и я жутко удивился, когда обнаружил, что мебель пусть и была в непригодном состоянии, но вполне сохранилась, равно как и масляные лампы с разбитыми абажурами, как и выцветшие от времени обои с деревянными панелями. Мы прошли по всему первому этажу, аккуратно осматривая полупустые комнаты, усыпанные белым песком. В свете заходящего солнца мне казалось даже, что это не песок вовсе, а снег, но жара не давала утвердиться в этой мысли. 

– Здесь документы и рукописи, – прокричал Бен, когда я рассматривал развалившийся посреди комнаты стул. На спинке его висел некогда белый рабочий костюм – сейчас скорее желтый. Честно говоря, раскапывая древние захоронения я рассчитывал обнаружить что-то постарше семи десятков лет, но даже это будило во мне непередаваемое ощущение предчувствия, ощущение близости к тайне, отчего руки мои дрожали, а дыхание сбивалось.

Я обошёл сдвинутые в сторону остатки барабанов и покосившегося пианино – даже идей не было, откуда инструменты были здесь – и вышел к дверному проему, за которым стоял Бен. 

– Там дальше была решётка, – пояснил он, вытирая лоб снятым с головы платком. – Заключенных держали, что ли?

Я пожал плечами и прошёл к комнате: за дверным проемом в сумраке можно было рассмотреть только продавленную койку и разбросанные по полу полуистлевшие листки. 

– Надо разобраться с этим сейфом, – Бен присел перед ним на корточки, и грузная его фигура почти скрыла от меня весь сейф со старым проржавевшим замком и пластиковой ручкой.

– Здесь, скорее всего будет по твоей части, – он с интересом рассмотрел замок и оглянулся. На ресницах его была белая пыль. – Справишься?

Я кивнул.

Ребята из группы прошлись по всему первому этажу, но ничего, кроме ещё мебели и прохудившейся лестницы, не нашли. На второй этаж забраться было без неё сложно – несколько ступеней уже обвалились, а первая, на которую поставила свою ногу Линдси, тут же треснула пополам, так что мы решили для начала соорудить стремянку, по которой можно залезть наверх, и только потом заняться вторым этажом.

– Думаю, да, – проговорил я как можно более спокойно, хотя, честно говоря, у меня чесались руки, чтобы поскорее вскрыть этот сейф и начать разбирать бумаги. Предчувствие разгадки тайны настолько захватило меня, что я даже вытер о свои рабочие штаны вдруг вспотевшие ладони и отпил из фляги. 

В этой постройке (я так до конца и не смог понять ее предназначение в этом дистрикте Демы: сторожевая башня или бытовка? Но зачем тогда железные решетки?) было гораздо прохладнее, чем на улице. Света сюда почти не поступало, и я долго пытался разжечь старую масляную лампу, щедро залив в неё из запасов, чтобы не тратить заряд на фонарике. Огонь лениво разгорался, не желая, правда, жить долго, но в итоге лампа занялась, и я поставил ее на сам сейф.

Линдси и пара парней из института вовсю колотили доски в лестницу, а я сидел на земле, рассматривая замок и прислушиваясь к стуку молотка по дереву. От беспокойства по спине у меня бежали мурашки, и я все слушал и слушал, совсем ничего не делая. В какой-то момент мне показалось, что все затихло, и даже песок – белый, холодный песок – исчез, оставив комнату такой, какой она была меньше ста лет назад.

Чуть истрепанные обои в цветы ничуть не добавляли этому месту уюта, а деревянный стол и стулья вокруг него казались инородными предметами, совсем лишними в этой комнате. Звук стука молотка сменился осторожными крадущимися шагами, шелестом бумаги и тяжелым дыханием. Я прикрыл глаза, чтобы сосредоточиться на этих звуках, прислушивался к ним, пока рука в белых латексных перчатках не начала крутить передо мной ручку сейфа: 15… 38… 86… 42… 14. Это было так реально, что я едва не потянулся к замку сам, чтобы ощутить прохладу латекса на руке – слишком большой, чтобы принадлежать девушке, достаточно аккуратной, чтобы назвать ее мужской. Скорее юношеская – мальчика-подростка. 

– _Оставь_ , – послышался голос за спиной, и я очнулся.

– Да оставь уже, как есть, – снова повторила Линдси. – Не сломается.

Я тяжело дышал, опять чувствуя под руками и прохладу песка, и бьющий в глаза свет солнца, проникающий через окно, и слабый запах гнили.

– Открыл? – Бен заглянул в дверной проем, и я потер взмокший лоб. – Может дрель принести?

– Не надо, – ответил я, подползая к дверце сейфа. – Попробую подобрать.

Замок под моими пальцами скрипел и совсем не хотел двигаться, так что я налил на тряпочку масла и принялся оттирать ржавчину. Стук за моей спиной продолжал отвлекать, но и успокаивал тоже – видение незнакомого парня, голос, все это выбило из колеи, и я решил для себя, что это галлюцинация из-за теплового удара. Так бывает, сказал я сам себе, всего лишь показалось.

Но я все же решил проверить эти цифры. Код легко запомнился мне, и, когда я таки разработал цилиндр и принялся вращать его, то уже не верил, что из этого что-то выйдет действительно толковое.

_15.39.86.42.14._

Я медленно ворочал скрипящий цилиндр, даже не прислушиваясь к щелчкам. Я был уверен, что код не сработает.

Когда тяжелая дверца с лязгом отвалилась, Бен снова заглянул в комнату: я сидел бледный и весь вспотевший, слепо глядя на открывшиеся мне полки с желтыми папками, стопку бумаги и книгу. На корешке ее было написано “Sur les espaces à structure uniforme et sur la topologie générale. Auteur André Weil”.

– Так быстро, парень? – Бен хлопнул меня по плечу и присел рядом. Он вытянул из кармана пару чистых перчаток – такой привычный, отточенный до автоматизма у всех археологов жест привел меня в чувство, – а потом осторожно вытащил книгу и несколько папок. – Ты чертов гений, Марк, я думал, будем резать.

Папки у него в руках были такие старые и дряхлые, что я сразу задвигался, заерзал, принимаясь вытаскивать клеенку и инструменты.

– Черт, – восхищенно протянул он. – Неплохо сохранились. Хотя, судя по всему, они не такие уже и старые.

На корешке папки от руки была выведена дата – 1942, – и я кивнул. Влаги здесь не было, а песок в сейф не попал, и я даже не беспокоился за сохранность документов – наши предосторожности с клеенкой и пинцетом были скорее данью профессионализму.

– Списки, списки… – проговорил Бен, рассматривая несколько первых листков, пока я доставал книгу. – Все имена. И отчеты.

Он протянул мне несколько листков, и я увидел обрывок с надписью:

_“ПРОВАЛИВШИЙСЯ ПОБЕГ ПО ПЕРИМЕТРУ  
ОТ DEMA СОВЕТА  
нарушение раздела 15398642 14”_

По спине снова пробежала волна холода, а голос в голове ясно повторил: 15… 39… 86… 42… 14. Это было наваждением, сном, и я откинулся спиной о стену, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

– Тебе нехорошо? – спросил Бен.

– Я в норме, – прозвучало это совершенно искусственно и лживо, но мне не хотелось рассказывать ему, в чем было дело. Не хотелось озвучивать свои сумбурные мысли и уж точно не хотелось говорить о голосах в голове.

– Попей воды, – посоветовал он, возвращаясь к бумагам. 

Он перебирал набранные на машинке и рукописные листки, и меня съедало чувство ревности – жадность вперемешку с ощущением, что видеть эти документы пока никто не должен. Со мной никогда такого не было. Черт, да я даже свое авторство в публикациях исследований всегда ставил на второе место, пусть давно не обращался за помощью к куратору, но сейчас все было иначе. Я хотел сам работать над найденными данными, сам хотел узнать имена всех этих людей и восстановить их по базе, отследив в архивах библиотек.

– Нужно будет отправить это на экспертизу, – совсем не замечая моих беспокойств, проговорил Бен. – Возможно, сможем узнать, к чему это относится.

– Может быть, – кивнул я.

Бен принялся складывать папки в отдельные пакеты, а я, стоило ему отвлечься на Линдси, вошедшую посмотреть на то, что мы нашли, спрятал книгу за пазуху. И мне совсем не было стыдно, потому что тогда мне казалось это правильным.

 

Вечером мы вернулись в лагерь, и я долго выжидал, пока все улягутся, а сам я смогу заняться книгой. Рассудком я понимал, что в старом учебнике по математике едва ли найду что-то, что поможет мне разгадать тайну исчезновения города, но смутное беспокойство во мне не угасало, а только увеличивалось, по мере того, как я ждал. Само это ожидание было невыносимым, тяжелым, и я метался по лагерю, рассеянно оглядываясь на темнеющие в свете убывающей Луны руины Демы. Я смотрел на вершину башни и видел с десяток стервятников, выжидающих новых жертв, и от этого ли, от моих переживаний, я почувствовал страх.

К полуночи мне удалось уединиться, и я достал книгу, тут же принимаясь рассматривать ее в свете костра. Учебник был старым, с пожелтевшими страницами, на полях которых было много заметок от руки. Выпущен он был в тридцать седьмом году прошлого века, и сам по себе мало что стоил – обложка была потрепана, а, судя по данным типографии, экземпляров было достаточно, чтобы даже на сегодняшний день найти с десяток учебников этого тиража в куда более лучшем состоянии. 

Всю ценность представляли непосредственно эти записи да еще вырванные из блокнотов листки, служившие то ли закладками, то ли просто забытые внутри книги, то ли оставленные на хранение. На первой же странице поверх аннотации была приклеен небольшой листок с набранным на нем печатной машинкой текстом. Я придвинулся к огню, а потом и вовсе достал фонарик, чтобы понять, что там было написано. 

_“ОШ_ИБКА_

_вы нарушили правило. оНи не должны знать, что вы были здесь. никто не должен узнать Об этом. вы никому не можете рассказать об этоМ ради остальных выживших, вы доЛжны хранить молчание. вы должны хранить молчание. никто не должен знать. ник то не до л жен зна ть__

_(Код Ошибки. 15398642_14)”_

Надпись была на английском, и я перечитал ее дважды, а потом, вытерев пот со лба и отдышавшись, еще раз. Но сколько бы я не силился, я не понимал, в чем дело, не понимал, что это значит и о ком ведется речь. Предчувствие третьего лица, глядящего на меня через призму этих букв, набранных совсем небрежно и явно спеша, заставлял меня паниковать. Я отложил в сторону эту книгу, поднялся, чтобы успокоиться, а потом снова сел и открыл на этой же странице. Это было странно. Это было непонятно. И это было устрашающе, потому что моя молчавшая на протяжении трех десятков лет интуиция за сегодня несколько раз проявила необъяснимые чудеса. 

Кто написал это? Кому принадлежала книга? Кто не должен знать и о чем?

Вопросы не давали мне спокойно сидеть и, чтобы успокоить нервы, я прошелся по лагерю несколько раз, поглядывая то на Луну, то на верхушку Дахмы.

Но сколько бы я не пытался успокоиться, прийти в себя не получалось, и ответы все не приходили на ум, так что я постарался разложить на земле перед собой листки, что были спрятаны в книге. 

С удивлением я осознал, что тех было гораздо больше, чем мне показалось на первый взгляд: за долгое время они спрессовались под тяжестью книг и папок, и я раскладывал одну за другой несколько черно-белых рисунков – схемы Демы, потемневшие фотографии – и с десяток листков на английском, каждый из которых был набран на машинке. Внизу некоторых из них стояла подпись от руки – Клэнси. Я пролистал каждую, отмечая про себя, что и на этих листках, что были, судя по всему, дневником какого-то мальчика, стояли пометки. Этот мальчик был достаточно аккуратным и прилежным: опечаток на листках было немного, а простые предложения, написанные то ли для того, чтобы помнить, то ли для упражнения в языке, оказались грамотными. 

Я снова сложил их вместе в том же порядке, в каком они лежали в учебнике, потому что дат на них не стояло. Страницы, между которых был спрятан этот дневник, не были посвящены математике: я не был силен во французском, поэтому разобрал лишь подпись под напечатанной на странице фотографией солдата и мальчика – Андрэ Ваэль.

Карта (судя по структуре и расположению некрополя, Демы) была нарисована от руки на картоне, вот только верхний край на ней был оторван, но зато с обратной стороны я без труда прочел выведенные дрожащей рукой буквы. Автор этого послания явно нервничал, потому что написанное десятки лет назад было выведено так глубоко, что даже выцветшее чернило все равно не могло помешать мне рассмотреть глубокие борозды от ручки.

_“разры_вают_отнош_ения_

_уйди прочь. компас врет. они тебя не контролируют. уйди прочь. компас врет. они тебя не контролируют. уйди прочь. компас врет. они тебя не контролируют. уйди прочь. компас врет. они тебя не контролируют.”_

Я снова ничего не понял, но беспокойство стало гораздо сильнее. Эти “они” теперь казались мне опасными и безжалостными недолюдьми. Мой мозг ученого не хотел признавать эту мысль – сверхсил, собственно, как и сверхчувств не бывает, и я утверждался в этой мысли на протяжении всей жизни, занимаясь исследованием поверий и традиций восточных религий. Я никогда не испытывал благоговения ни перед чем, кроме как перед историей, и даже лики святых на фресках из храмов Иерусалима вызывали во мне трепет только лишь как пласт истории и как результат мастерства художников, которые смогли пронести свои творения через тысячелетия.

Нельзя было поддаваться на эти провокации и впадать в предубеждения. Нельзя, потому что тогда все мое расследование, моя ложь Бену и воровство – да, это было воровством! – книги не привело бы ни к чему хорошему.

В первый листок из дневника Клэнси я вчитывался с особенным вниманием, не пропуская ни строчки. 

_“Будучи ребёнком, я смотрел на Дему с очарованием, сегодня же меня наполняет лишь чувство разочарования, ведь каждый день я провожу, поглядывая на проблески верхушки нависающей стены, которая держала нас здесь всё это время._

_Только после девятого года жизни я понял, что Дема не является моим домом. Эта деревня, после всех этих лет, оказалась моей ловушкой.  
Прежде чем ко мне пришло это осознание, я чувствовал сильную привязанность к Деме.”_

Я невольно бросил взгляд на темную башню и поежился.

Сейчас уже совершенно понятно, что тогда я вцепился в дневник этого неизвестного Клэнси, совсем позабыв о времени и о том, что не верю в мистику. В конце концов, разве я мог не верить в мистику, если та происходила здесь, совсем рядом, на расстоянии вытянутой руки? Я поверил в нее. Я поверил в то, что этот старый учебник и рассказ мальчика поможет мне найти отгадку.

Отложив книгу в сторону, я принялся читать второй лист.

_Дневник Клэнси._

_Птицы никогда не улетают прочь. Даже, когда смрад от разлагающихся тел становится невыносимым, тяжелым хоть режь, они все равно сидят на стенах башни и дожидаются свежего мяса. Мы привыкли воспринимать привезенные на грузовиках тела только как мясо для стервятников и кости для Него. Лишь с возрастом я понял, что именно становилось пищей для пожирателей смерти – когда умер мой дед, и его тело тоже сбросили на решетку Дахмы. Тогда я никогда не видел по-настоящему, как делают это – оставляют тела на крыше Башни Молчания, чтобы птицы клевали их – но в эту ночь мне приснились серые стены с сидящими на них пожирателями, бурая решетка и темная бездна под ней, в которой не было ничего. Темнота, настолько поглощающая и всесильная, невыносимая в собственном величии и ужасе, ведь именно она держала нас в узде, подсовывая вместо себя искусственное состояние счастья._

_Именно с тех пор мне стало понятно, что имитация довольства, наша вера в то, что мы сыты, целы и полезны, внушала веру в то, что иначе быть и не может. Мы верили Кеонсу, верили другим епископам, пусть те и никогда не были добры, ведь не это было их целью. Их целью была наша вера во вчера, сегодня и завтра. Вера в то, что мы на своем месте и не станем искать иной жизни, кроме той, что есть у нас._

_После того дня, как птицы стали клевать тело моего деда, я стал думать о том, почему мы живем так, а не иначе. Я стал смотреть на вершину Дахмы, что всегда держала нас в тени, и мысленно спускался вниз, туда, где лежали истлевшие кости и обитал Он. Тот, кому мы служим._

_В проповедях Кеонса всегда на главное место выходят покорность и послушание, а потом уже почитание Его. На самом деле до некоторого времени я не осознавал, что не все действительно в Него верят, потому что наша работа – четко слаженный механизм, отточенный до последнего винтика – работает лишь по инерции, и никто не задумывается, зачем мы делаем это. Для кого._

_Странно об этом думать, но я единственный, кто на самом деле верит в Него, в то, что в Башне Молчания обитает Нечто. Мисти может Его видеть, но это совершенно другое, потому что верить, не зная наверняка, куда сложнее, чем знать. Мисти не нужно убеждаться – кошмар преследует его по пятам._

_Он никогда не поднимает взгляд на вершину Башни, никогда не отправляется с послушниками наверх – с тех пор, как мы стали достаточно взрослыми, чтобы делать это – сбрасывать новое мясо на решетки – это стало нашей работой. Затуманенный его взгляд проникает куда глубже, испуганно бегает от разжиревших птиц на парапетах к тянущимся из глубины черным когтистым лапам, жадно принимающим новое подаяние. Послушники оставляют жертвы на решетке, но никто не читает молитв и не оказывает других почестей Ему – со временем эти традиции исчезли, испарились в череде сотен лет. Они просто скидывают тела в своих, бывших некогда белыми, брезентовых костюмах и противогазах и уходят, а птицы пируют, жадно поглощая разлагающееся мясо. Я всегда прислушиваюсь, чтобы уловить тот момент, когда по каменным стенам колодца начнут скрестись когти, а воздух разрежет тяжелое Его дыхание. Но все, что может уловить мой слух – это стук клювов о черепа и звуки отрываемой от мертвецов плоти._

_Меня никогда не воротило от этого – быть может дело в том, что с детства я привык и к смраду, и к холоду трупов, доставляемых нам извне на старых грузовиках, под брезентом которых сваленные в кучу лежат тела людей. Мы никогда не скорбим об умерших, хотя совсем недавно, не больше года назад, я увидел среди тел девочку и пожалел ее._

_Разложение под жарким солнцем только-только началось, и тело еще не вздулось, хотя по белому запястью уже поползли темно-зеленые пятна. Я по-воровски оглянулся и, пока стягивал другие тела на носилки, все посматривал на нее, дивясь и необычным для глаза рыжим волосам и слишком светлой коже. Раньше я не видел таких людей, так что, когда подвернулся случай, задал вопрос епископу Кеонсу, откуда она. И он объяснил: рассказал, что за многие сотни километров идет война, отзвуки которой достигают и нас, а людей, погибших в разбомбленных городах, свозят теперь даже сюда. После той рыжеволосой девочки к нам начали везти много людей с необычной внешностью, так что скоро я привык к ним и больше не замечал отличия от других трупов – все они были мясом, жертвами для Него._

_До того года в Дему привозили трупы лишь раз в неделю – работы было немного, и послушники быстро перетаскивали трупы на вершину Башни, но теперь грузовики идут к нам вереницей, и каждый день мы складываем тела на каменные плиты могил давно почивших епископов, что стоят вокруг Дахмы, дожидаясь, пока мясо на решетке упадет вниз, и только тогда заносят свежее подношения. Сейчас запах разложения настолько силен, что мы совсем не снимаем респираторы, даже в своих дистриктах, спасаясь от смрада. Это мало помогает._

– Марк? – послышался за моей спиной голос Бена, и я суетливо собрал все листы, чтобы он не увидел, чем я тут занимаюсь. – Ты чего не спишь?

Я натянуто улыбнулся и поднялся на ноги.

– От усталости не спится, – проговорил я, держа в руках книгу. – Решил почитать.

Бен потянулся, зевая и почесывая живот, а потом кивнул на палатки. Весь лагерь спал, один я сидел у костра и прижимал к груди книгу. 

– Это ведь тот учебник из сейфа? – взгляд Бена зацепился за потертую обложку и снова вернулся к моему лицу. – Разбираешь документы?

– Эм… да, – я почувствовал себя идиотом: мне никогда не приходилось воровать, и факт находки старых дневников настолько всколыхнул мое сознание, что я вовсе позабыл, что скрывать нужно не полуистлевшие бумаги, которые Бен и в глаза никогда не видел, а эту книгу. Я вытер вспотевший лоб, оглянулся на свою палатку и вновь увидел Дахму. Меня сковал страх.

– Марк, – теперь в голосе Бена слышалось неподдельное волнение – глубоко внутри себя я осознавал, что это связано с беспокойством о моем здоровье, но разумом был убеждён, что он хочет забрать мои находки. 

– Немного перегрелся на солнце, – выдохнул я, нервничая ещё сильнее от того, что Бен присел рядом, чтобы попить воды. – Солнечный удар, не иначе.

Бен тяжело дышал, попивая воду и глядя в огонь. Казалось, он совсем не замечает моего настроения и необъяснимого, удушающего страха, который заставлял меня нервно стучать стопой по земле. От этого поднимались клубы пыли, и мы сидели, дыша ею. Собственно, это был мой ненавязчивый способ прогнать Бена и дальше углубиться в чтение, вот только тот или не замечал, или делал вид, что не замечает моего нетерпения. 

– Марк, ты бы сделал завтра перерыв в работе, – предложил он, поставив на землю бутылку с водой и спокойно положив руку на мое дергающееся колено. Я тут же успокоился. – Просто отоспись и постарайся ни о чем не думать. 

– Я в порядке, – вяло отозвался я, хотя мысль остаться в лагере и с головой уйти в воспоминания мальчика из книги казалась куда более привлекательной. 

– Это не просьба и не предложение, – уже куда более твёрдо проговорил Бен, грузно поднимаясь на ноги. – Ты со своей впечатлительностью поедешь так скоро крышей. А раскопки не терпят эмоций – мы изучаем историю. 

Эти слова отрезвили меня: я никогда не думал иначе, но Бен оказался прав. Дема поглотила меня, вытащив откуда-то из глубины души мои детские восторженные представления о прошлом, страхи и опасения. Глупые суеверия – ещё немного, и я готов был поверить в волшебную лампу Алладина и призраков на кладбищах. Пора было просыпаться. 

– Вот и славно, что ты это сам понимаешь, – проговорил Бен, хлопнув меня напоследок по плечу.

На следующий день я остался в лагере.

***

_Дневник Клэнси_

_Я начал сомневаться в предназначении только из-за Мисти. Честно говоря, он имел и имеет на меня слишком большое влияние – я не хотел бы признавать это, но глупо отнекиваться от очевидного._

_В какой-то момент мне пришло в голову, что невероятно сложно существовать в гармонии с собой, если в этой самой голове бытует два мнения. Удивительно то, что мнение большинства в моих глазах уступает по всем фронтам мнению Мисти. Его мысли кажутся мне прекрасными даже в ужасных своих заключениях, его вера – непоколебимой в своём одиночестве. Не буду отрицать, что я просто не могу не верить ему: длинными ночами, когда над нашими домами нет света луны, он держится за голову и в кровь раздирает виски, пытаясь выцарапать неслышные мне звуки – скрип когтей по металлу, стук обглоданных черепов друг о друга, тихий шёпот в темноте. Он слышит все это и рассказывает мне, а я могу лишь прижимать к его ушам свои ладони и притягивать его ближе к себе, надеясь заглушить Его._

_Кеонс часто говорит, что любовь есть спасение, но любовь редко посещает наш общий дом. Мои отец и мать любят друг друга, но будто бы договорились не замечать тени, нависшей над Демой. Для всех них Дахма – лишь символ, но не настолько важный и поразительный, чтобы стоило даже говорить об этом. Работа – днём, любовь – ночью._

_Наши семьи – всего дистрикта – теснятся в десятке невысоких домов, выстроенных вверх на два этажа. Некоторые живут в палатках ближе к колодцу с водой, но их часто засыпает песком. Если честно, это малоприятно, да и не слишком весело – слишком много лиц и слишком мало свободы. У нас ее, по сути, вообще крайне немного, но я, по крайней мере могу закрыться в хранилище и практиковаться в английском и математике._

_Мисти всегда был лучше меня во всех предметах, хоть и отрицает это, но я с уверенностью могу сказать, что тот куда способнее меня. По крайней мере уже сейчас он начал осваивать старший курс, тогда как я едва с трудом заканчиваю с основным. Мне нравится заниматься с ним, потому что Мисти читает сразу на трёх языках – последнее полученное нами издание Ваэля на французском._

_Пожалуй, наши занятия – это то немногое общее, что есть у нас с внешним миром: однажды в детстве отец взял меня проехаться в грузовике к ближайшему городу, и увиденное поразило меня. Нет, конечно, быт наш мало отличается от их быта, исключая, конечно, нашу работу, но отсутствие стен и беззаботность моих ровесников на улице поразили меня. На тот момент мне было девять и я был подмастерьем у кожевника. Все мое существование составляла учеба в нашей школе и работа – мне некогда было играть. Городские дети же часто могли себе позволить куда больше, чем мы. Я помню, мой отец тогда указал пальцем на бегущих через дорогу мальчишек с палками и хмыкнул:_

_– Это неугодные дела, Он никогда не будет доволен ими._

_Мне не нужно было объяснять, что это значит._

***

Бен настоял на том, чтобы я не покидал лагерь как минимум ещё пару дней, и мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как подчиниться ему. Сначала было даже обидно, что я не смогу работать над раскопками и, быть может, найти еще что-то, но в итоге я даже был рад этому: пусть на мне были дежурства по готовке, но времени все равно хватало, чтобы продолжить чтение дневников. 

Страница за страницей была описана жизнь мальчика из Демы: с каждым новым письмом в никуда он совершал все меньше ошибок, все подробнее он описывал свою жизнь. Этот рассказ поглотил меня полностью, заставив позабыть о том, что свет едва ли сошёлся клином в строках неизвестного мальчишки. Однако что-то заставляло меня поверить, что я найду ответы на все вопросы именно тут, в записках Клэнси.

Несколько дней я не участвовал в раскопках вообще – Бен привозил к вечеру находки, и среди них обнаружились толстые журналы с бесконечной чередой списков имён и фамилий. Даты начинались ещё с конца позапрошлого века, и что-то мне подсказывало, что это была перепись тех, кто жил в Деме. Девять дистриктов, подчиняющихся епископам. Те назначались, очевидно, после смерти предыдущих, и мне без труда удалось отследить их иерархию – Кеонс был последним в девятом дистрикте, однако даты смерти рядом с его именем не стояло. Перелистнув почти в самый конец журнала, я обнаружил и Мисти, и Клэнси – по моим подсчетам, на момент ведения дневника мальчикам было по пятнадцать лет. 

Мне пришлось заняться переводами с арабского найденных документов и инвентаризации останков, которые были обнаружены в саркофаге. Все найденное отправлялось на регистрацию в Тегеранский университет для хранения и анализа – кажется, иранское научное сообщество на самом деле было довольно начатой работой. По вечерам Бен шутил, что, дай ему волю, он перевернёт всю пустыню вверх-дном, а я все молчал, глядя на тень Дахмы и ее верхушку, кажущуюся снежно-белой из-за лунного света.

Через три недели месяц убыл. До этого погода была настолько хороша, что ночью в свете луны можно было рассмотреть каждую песчинку под ногами. И только она померкла, как я почувствовал то, о чем писал Клэнси: пробирающее до костей ощущение присутствия чужака, скрипы и леденящее одиночество. Все это было спутником каждой последующей безлунной ночи, и я пытался убежать, скрыться от этого чувства. Лучшим вариантом для забвения оказалась слабая настойка Линдси – другого алкоголя у нас в лагере не было. В первые же три ночи я выцедил всю бутылку – на четвёртую показался серп луны, и мне стало легче.

***

_Дневник Клэнси_

_Мисти никогда мне не предлагал никаких решений. Он лишь рассказывал о том, что чувствует и видит, но не заставлял действовать. Я точно могу сказать, что моё желание все изменить – только моё и ничьё больше. Мне важно сделать это, и не только для себя, но в первую очередь для Мисти: с каждым годом все становится только хуже, и несколько недель назад он заговорил о том, что больше не чувствует себя собой. Это можно было бы списать на период новолуния, на то, что в последнее время привозить тел стали меньше, на то, что жара спала, и это было бы правдой – все эти факты связаны между собой. Однако проблема лишь в том, что Он голоден: пировав несколько лет, Он чувствует голод лишь сильнее. И мне страшно, что все это переходит границы._

_Кеонс прав, когда говорит, что в любви есть спасение. Но он даже не догадывается, что спасение в искоренении зла: теперь у меня нет сомнений в том, что Он – зло. Смерть никогда не должна торжествовать победу, потому что она – не самоцель жизни, а всего лишь завершение, трагичный финал, в котором даже любовь не находит упокоения. Мы все живем, меняясь и меняя, строя лучшее в любви и только из любви, ведь нет других причин. Мы появляемся после актов любви, живем, влюбляясь и посвящая себя кому-то, а умирая, вспоминаем о том, что любили, и никогда – никогда! – не мечтаем о скорейшей смерти. Мне противно все, что окружает меня, мне противно то, что я адепт этого служения Ему, и мне несложно отказаться от поклонения смерти, ведь я никогда не искал в ней спасения. Любовь куда сильнее и божественнее небытия, ведь в ней мы всегда находим успокоение. Далеко на севере люди верят в своего бога, который уберёг их от смерти, проведя по дороге тени. И его дети не боятся зла, потому что рядом с ним их бог. У нас его здесь нет, лишь только мы, вечная тень Дахмы, могильные камни и пажити костей. Без веры мы уже мертвы, и я, глядя на Мисти, вижу свою веру и свой путь. Я больше не убоюсь, и теперь я готов стать воином любви, действовать вопреки небытию и менять судьбы. Как минимум мою и Мисти._

***

В этот день я все же поехал на раскопки, сжимая это письмо в кармане брюк. Слова были непонятны, непонятны были и стремления этого парня – чего хотел он, что собирался сделать? Мне было ясно лишь одно: Дема была необычным местом, и происходящее в дневнике было напрямую связано с исчезновением поселения. Иначе и быть не могло, ведь даты сходились как нельзя лучше – примерно в конце войны от жителей некрополя перестали доходить сообщения, а Клэнси делал записи как раз в это время. Мы подбирались к Дахме, очищая путь от песка, а лично я подбирался к разгадке тайны двух мальчиков из Демы – страниц оставалось все меньше, и это меня угнетало и бодрило одновременно. 

Я понял, что безымянный Он – был кем-то, кому поклонялись жители Демы. Кем этот Он был, я не мог понять, хотя подозревал, что речь идет о боге смерти либо о смерти как таковой. Было невероятно трудно осознать, что меньше ста лет назад в этом месте существовал культ – мрачный и ужасающий. И даже не существование Демы было самым потрясающим (Дахмы можно было встретить по всей северной Африке и южной Азии, и некоторые из них были даже действующими), но возникновение и почитание неизвестного божества. Я никак не мог идентифицировать его, сравнивая с известными мне религиями, но ни одно из них не подходило под описание дословно: Клэнси часто употреблял местоимение “он” для обозначения этой сущности, и только однажды – Размытое Лицо. Я несколько раз вчитался в текст, но тот фактически ничего мне больше не сообщал:

_“Безликий следит за тобой с вершины.”_

Это было еще одной загадкой.

В иных посланиях Клэнси просто описывал свою семью и школу, все больше избегая подробностей о работе. Часто – описывал Мисти, то ли тренируя описательный английский, то ли действительно наслаждаясь тем, что может без утайки восхищаться им. Но этот листок оказался самым непонятным для меня – сумбурные планы, так и не описанные в подробностях, ставили в тупик, и я уже собирался перелистнуть его, пока не заметил написанную большими буквами от руки фразу:

 _“Восточная стена заблокирована.  
Западная свободна.”  
_  
Это снова не сказало мне ровным счетом ничего, но я не удержался от того, чтобы провести пальцем по надписи – та была написана совсем другим почерком, чем заметка про компас. Я видел уверенную линию “L” и твердую, но рваную “W”, слишком сильно отличающиеся от этих же букв на карте. Два человека писали это. Два человека вносили свои отпечатки в эту загадку, и я нырял в нее с головой, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что происходит.

Наша команда проделала огромную работу: котлован четко обрисовывал кусок девятого дистрикта, в котором мы работали, проходил через бытовки, а потом поднимался к Дахме. До башни оставалось всего несколько метров песка: при желании можно было подняться и сейчас, вот только Бен предпочитал действовать последовательно и не позволял миновать места, где можно было найти что-то действительно стоящее. Так или иначе, мы все знали, что в самой Деме найдём останки людей, и это уже не слишком вдохновляло – куда сильнее хотелось разгадать это место, и Линдси, поглощенная работой, постоянно строила догадки, но мне они казались совершенно бессмысленными и притянутыми за уши. Что ж. Я был готов признать, что окончательно начал мистифицировать Дему, позволяя призракам прошлого бродить по ней, раскрывая мне историю. Впрочем, делиться ей я решительно не хотел – отлично понимал, что Бен решит, что я окончательно спятил и отправит в Тегеран на обследование. Или сразу домой в США.

Быть может, дело было вовсе даже не во мне: это место само по себе не позволяло даже помыслить о добром. Солнце здесь было безжалостно, пески горячи, а ветер равнодушен. Мы жили среди теней и смерти, не желая возвращаться к жизни и лишь углубляясь в прошлое. Я знал, что в Деме нет света, догадывались об этом и остальные. Возможно именно поэтому Бен предпочитал работать с тем, что мы уже выкопали, совсем не торопясь к Дахме, к стервятникам на её крыше и праху. Собственно, не менее терпеливыми были пожиратели смерти – в их криках не было отчаяния, они знали, что скоро вдоволь наедятся мяса. 

Я надеялся, что их чаяния тщетны.

***

_Дневник Клэнси_

_Безжизненный свет окружает нас каждую ночь. Я никогда не мог представить себе, что нечто столь светлое может быть таким темным. Именно этот свет напоминает нам о бессонном существовании, к которому нас приговорили. Но то, что я называю приговором, другие принимают как данность. Как им удалось так эффективно уничтожить мечты внутри нас? Когда епископы ввели Витализм как мандат, они моментально перевернули надежду, с которой многие сюда прибыли. Неужели я единственный, кто понимает, что нам солгали? Неужели я единственный, кто не боится идеи о том, что Девятка похитила наше доверие и погасила надежду, которая однажды мотивировала наше бытие? Раньше мы закрывали глаза и представляли лучшую жизнь, а сейчас это город безжизненных глаз, накрытых пеленой послушания и отсутствием какого-то намека на личность. Единственный отличающийся свет, который я видел, был в глазах опозоренных людей – так любопытно смотреть, как яркие глаза душит темнота рук епископов. Тогда как исчезают следы их наказания, тухнет и их память о чем-то большем. Моя надежда в нечто большее — единственное, что есть у меня в этой непреклонной могиле, и я не позволю ей умереть._

_Я говорю об этом Мисти день за днём, и надеюсь услышать в ответ его согласие: он опутан Демой, навсегда в ней погребён заживо и сквозь тьму можно рассмотреть лишь встречный вопрос «так они тебя похоронили?». Я боюсь. Я очень борюсь, но отнюдь не наказания епископов, а того, что однажды Он окончательно погубит Мисти, не позволит больше вернуться ко мне. Быть может, именно этот страх не позволит нам умереть._

***

Сложно было сказать, насколько бы Бен оказался прав: я действительно болел этим местом, и даже не вспоминал о доме – я понял это, когда нашел свой телефон в рюкзаке. Уже две недели я вовсе не поднимал трубку, забыв о ее существовании. Я утешил себя тем, что спутниковая сеть стоит крайне дорого, а семья достаточно разумна, чтобы не думать о худшем.

Каждый вечер я возвращался к дневнику, не торопясь и едва сдерживая себя от того, чтобы не прочитать его запоем до конца. Быть может, это было странно, но моя нетерпеливость не распространялась на эту историю: оставалось два листка, и я даже не заглядывал в них. Вместо этого я принялся за учебник и журналы: работы действительно хватало, потому что бумага за все это время высохла так, что мне приходилось прилагать все возможные усилия, чтобы она не сломалась. Сначала я требовал, чтобы та отправилась в лабораторию, вот только Бен боялся, что в институте её или погубят, или скажут, что погубили, чтобы не допускать нас к исследованиям. Сейчас бы я удивленно вскинул брови, не понимая такой мнительности и подозрительности, но тогда все это мне казалось очень логичным решением. И почему только?...

На предпоследней странице была напечатана только пара строчек:

_Дневник Клэнси._

_Сегодня Мисти впервые согласился с тем, что мы должны бежать: он долго слушал меня, потом кивнул и со смешком сказал «мы бандиты?». Получилось вовсе не весело._

Чуть ниже стояла приписка: 

_Он позволил мне поцеловать его. Мы уходим._

Я перевернул страницу несколько раз, но больше ничего не нашел и отложил ее в сторону. Передо мной лежала последняя запись: она была написана от руки и очень неровно, так, словно Клэнси сильно торопился и нервничал. 

_Дневник Клэнси_

_Сегодня днём мы должны пересечь палаточный городок на западе и выйти с другой стороны. Мисти уже вышел, и мне нужно подождать час, пока удастся выскользнуть, не привлекая внимания. Ждать слишком сложно, и я решил сесть писать, потому что так я могу хотя бы отчасти успокоиться._

_После полудня мы всегда занимаемся в комнате бытовки, равно как и остальные, а взрослые пережидают жару. Это самый подходящий день для побега, потому что Кеонс даёт проповедь, на которую все должны прийти, и мы с Мисти все распланировали так, чтобы выйти из бытовки незамеченными._

_Около двух часов жители потянутся к Кеонсу, а мы с Мисти останемся на первом этаже в хранилище. Это мое любимое место для занятий, потому что здесь всегда прохладно, а дежурные никогда не остаются в нем из-за песка: с потолка постоянно осыпается известь, а через окно задувает ветром. Но это и хорошо, потому что мне позволено практиковаться на печатной машинке, а старый сейф отдали в наше распоряжение – там я и храню свои записи. Мы договорились с Мисти, что скажем о том, что будем здесь до самого ужина, а на самом деле я отправлюсь вперёд через некрополь к выходу, а через полчаса и он следом. Ещё накануне мне удалось спрятать в стене рюкзак с припасами, которые собирал месяц – немного еды, воды и сменная одежда. Проход не охраняется, по крайней мере не охранялся все это время, и все должно пройти как по маслу, ведь я несколько раз убегал той дорогой, чтобы разведать путь. Я знаю, что через пару миль будет старый храм, а оттуда нужно идти строго на север до городка, где не составит труда укрыться на время. Мы долго думали, чем займёмся, и решили, если у кого-то возникнут вопросы, то скажем, что отбились от семьи беженцев._

_Пока что все идёт по плану, и я помог Мисти выйти из дома. Он сжал мою ладонь, и я заметил, что его линии на запястье потускнели. Проклятье, я очень жалею, что задержал его, потому что, быть может, именно эти мгновения станут решающими – плохое предчувствие не покидает меня. Но я не думал о времени, а просто сжал его ладонь, отчего-то удивленно разглядывая ее словно в первый раз, и спросил:_

_– Ты разрываешь связь с Демой?_

_Мисти улыбнулся и качнул головой:_

_– Не с Демой, – он немного помолчал, а потом добавил: – Разве ты не знаешь, как Его зовут на самом деле?_

_От этих слов по моей спине побежали мурашки, и я интуитивно оглянулся на Дахму. Солнце ещё стояло в зените, поэтому башня казалась чёрной из-за падающей вниз тени. Было нестерпимо жарко и душно – Мисти сидел в одних только майке и шортах, а я и вовсе лишь в шортах. Через пустыню, конечно, мы не пойдём в таком виде – я сложил в рюкзаки одежду, чтобы не сгореть. Но в ту минуту мне показалось, что нам даже вещи не нужны – следует бежать вот так, подгоняемыми животным ужасом._

_– У тебя никогда ее и не было, – проговорил вдруг Мисти._

_– О чем ты? – не понял я._

_– Связи, – уточнил он. – Тебе вовсе не нужно рвать эти узлы._

_А потом он добавил что-то, о чем я не могу перестать думать и сейчас:_

_– Для тебя мертвые всегда уходили в землю._

_Я не понял ни слова, лишь утвердился в мысли, что больше отсрочивать побег было нельзя._

_Наши родители на проповеди, но даже без этого я и не думаю с ними прощаться. Быть может, это и непочтительно, но желание сбежать превышает все порывы совести. Накануне перед сном я обнял мать, и та очень удивилась: руки у неё были в мыльной пене и по локоть мокрые, а я стоял, обняв ее за талию и прижавшись щекой к ее темечку. Она все спрашивала, «что произошло, Клэнси? Что случилось?», а я дышал знакомым запахом специй и варёной чечевицы, которую она готовила на ужин, и ничего не мог сказать. Это было мое прощание с ней, с домом, хоть назвать домом Дему я могу только с натяжкой._

_После начала проповеди, я некоторое время посижу над книгами, а потом спущусь вниз, в комнатку с сейфом, где мы храним наши книги. Возможно мне нужно забрать что-то с собой, хотя бы свои записи, но все же я ловлю себя на мысли, что мне бы хотелось, чтобы после нашего побега их нашли. Это станет моим наследием – правда о том, что происходит с нами сейчас. О том, что любовь победит._

Это было последнее письмо. Мне до дрожи в пальцах хотелось узнать, что произошло дальше, но никаких больше записей не осталось. Книга молчала – вернее сказать, она открыла бы многое об алгебре любому, кто интересуется математикой, но меня, увы, интересовало только прошлое.

В тот день, ближе к вечеру, мы добрались до Дахмы, но ступени оказались рассыпавшимися, а сама башня – фактически чёрной из-за копоти. От вершины к основанию шли лепестки гари, и Бен с удивлением рассматривал их – издалека нам казалось, что это всего лишь тени. Огня в Деме быть не должно было, а тем более в Дахме. И всем с нетерпением хотелось узнать, что произошло тогда, многие десятки лет назад, а я с трудом подавлял необоснованный животный страх, усилившийся за это время в сто крат. 

– Сколотим стремянку? – предложила Линдс. По её виску стекали капли пота, а платок на голове сбился, так что из-под него выглядывали кудряшки. Сам же я стоял в стороне, не отрываясь глядя на вершину Башни Молчания, мечтая оказаться как можно дальше отсюда и в тот же момент мечтая подняться на вершину. Все смешалось во мне, но чувство фатальности происходящего давило покрепче каменной глыбы – я понимал, что ничего не могу изменить. 

– Через час зайдёт солнце, – проговорил Бен. – В темноте не хочется лезть наверх. Начните сбивать ее сейчас, а утром залезем на башню.

Они не боялись говорить в голос, они не чувствовали, а мне было совсем не по себе. Я помогал раскапывать утонувшие в песке ступени и аккуратно разбирал завалы из камней.

Ночь была слишком светлой: полная луна выхватывала из ночи стены Демы, раскопанные нами саркофаги и забытые на ночь стремянки и тачки, полные инструментов. Я смотрел на все это, пока глаза не начали слезиться, а потом пошёл вперёд, миновав лагерь и узкие полосы света от редких ламп. Внутри все металось и рвалось наружу, и я никак не мог понять, в чем дело. За плечами остался месяц жизни в Деме, и я изменился до неузнаваемости, и проявлялось это и внешне, и внутренне. Огрубевшие от работы руки, загар, пыль, въевшаяся в морщины, кривые ногти – все это я не замечал, пока не настала пора делать последний шаг. Завтра мы поднимемся на башню, и я встречу Его. Я знал это так же точно, как и то, что скоро сияние луны сменится палящими лучами солнца. Я знал, что все эти бессонные ночи и мои страхи – подготовка к встрече, свидетельства того, что скоро Он получит свою жертву. 

И глядя на бескрайнюю пустыню, глядя на Дахму и пустые стены, мне стало вдруг легко. Мысль о фатальности судьбы внезапно успокоила меня, да так, что я вернулся в свою палатку и уснул, сжимая одной ладонью листки дневника.

***

_Ощущение его ладони в моей до сих пор как настоящие: я сжимаю свою руку в кулак, стараясь не потерять это ощущение единства. Шершавая ладонь, сухая и горячая кожа, музыкальные длинные пальцы: Мисти настоящий и одинаковый, знакомый мне до мелочей._

_Напоследок позволяю себе коснуться губами его щеки: от такого жеста Мисти краснеет, вспыхивает словно свеча, но я не отпускаю его – мне нравится запах его кожи и хрупкость его тела. Сжимаю, ласково проводя по спине и прикрывая глаза, целую жарче, совсем не обращая внимания на его смущение, ведь это куда важнее, чем какие-то правила. Но Мисти не был бы собой, если смог бы довериться полностью: он чуть отстраняется и напоследок улыбается застенчиво. От этой улыбки у меня перехватывает дыхание._

_Он идёт сквозь внутренний двор, чуть прихрамывая (я точно знаю, что это из-за острых камушков – накануне он проколол стопу), а я нервничаю: жду, когда пробежит отведённое на ожидание время. Ждать мне не нравится, не нравится и то, что Мисти идёт один – мы не расстаёмся никогда, потому что для меня нет никого важнее и нужнее, чем он. Я сам придумал этот план – уйти по одному, не привлекая внимания – но сейчас мне кажется это самоубийством. Нужно было бежать, что есть сил, ещё раньше, не оглядываясь. И мне хочется сделать это прямо сейчас, но Мисти уже скрылся за острыми углами саркофагов._

_Мне ничего не остаётся, кроме как вернуться в бытовку._

_Время идёт медленно, и я маюсь, стараясь занять себя и не думать о плохом. Долго пишу, потряхивая рукой, зачеркиваю слова, а потом исправляю написанное: время позволяет. Через полчаса складываю в стопку листы дневника, но не знаю, куда их лучше спрятать. В конце концов я запихиваю их в учебник, а потом закрываю сейф – пусть лежат до поры до времени. Возвращаться сюда мы не намерены, но мне хочется, чтобы мои записи были найдены и прочтены._

_Беспокойство накатывает волнами, и я уже не могу ждать. Прислушавшись к голосам наверху, выхожу из комнаты, дальше по коридору и к двери: на улице так жарко, что мне даже плохо. Впрочем, меня все устраивает – чем выше температура, тем меньше на улице поселян, и нас едва ли кто-то заметит._

_Быстро прохожу через ряды могил, стараясь не оборачиваться на Дахму. На спине ощущается чей-то тяжелый взгляд, и я ёжусь, пытаясь сбросить его. Не получается._

_Под босыми ногами песок расходится словно живой, и я впиваюсь в него пальцами, врезаюсь, думая о том, что и он хочет задержать меня, остановить. Все это глупости, но на самом деле я сейчас меняю свою жизнь так, как не смог бы никто: за спиной остаётся Дема, полная трупов и молчаливых адептов, пожирателей смерти, саркофагов и… Он тоже остаётся за моей спиной._

_Через последний ряд саркофагов идти сложнее всего: тут дорога вообще не протоптана, а из-за солнца видно меня как на ладони. На улице ни души, только ветер поднимает столбы пыли, заставляя дюны вдалеке выворачивать хребты словно песчаные драконы. Невыносимо жарко, но спина моя покрывается россыпью мурашек: холод пронизывает насквозь, и я знаю, что все дело в Нем. Он знает, что для меня это не проблема – уйти и даже не вспоминать больше о разлагающихся в Его славу трупах на решетке Башни. Он знает, что никогда не был моей частью, но продолжает держать, и от этого становится страшно – смог ли спастись Мисти?..._

_Сейчас он разрывает отношения с Демой. Он сможет._

_Каменная кладка высокой стены кажется спасительной: я ныряю под тень и начинаю ждать – быть может, Мисти задержался, выбирая лучший путь, а может спрятался._

_Я сижу под стеной, почти незаметный, и солнце потихоньку клонится к западу, хоть жара от этого не становится менее оглушающей. Через несколько часов я начинаю беспокоится – Мисти уже должен был быть здесь. Быть может, он за стеной?_

_Я простукиваю кладку, в поисках того схрона, где оставил сумки с едой и водой, нахожу, но все на месте – Мисти тут не было. Следы на песке могли исчезнуть из-за ветра, но сейчас я не могу даже думать: Мисти пропал, Мисти в беде, и тот холод, что был на моей спине – лишь отголосок призыва и силы, которой удерживает Он Мисти. Предчувствие становится уверенностью в том, что все точно пошло не по плану._

_Я снова прячу сумки и быстро возвращаюсь обратно. Мне нужно найти Мисти, ведь без него все теряет смысл. Ровно в эту секунду я осознаю, насколько сильно люблю его – мне страшно представить, что будет, если его поймали._

_Этот дистрикт под патронажем Нико: он куда старше Кеонса и куда строже, хоть мне и сложно судить о том, каков он, ведь наши дистрикты мало сообщаются._

_Под ногами песок танцует, изворачивается насмешливо, и я падаю несколько раз, цепляясь за осколки полуразрушенных гробниц. В дырке одной из них я замечаю давно истлевшее тело преданной забвению женщины – волосы рассыпались по плечам, а глаза приоткрыты, и кажется, что она смотрит прямо на меня, в душу, читая без труда. Мне нужно торопиться, но я не могу оторваться от неё. Кто эта женщина? Почему она в гробнице епископов?_

_Вновь поднявшись на ноги, иду вперёд, и глубоко внутри понимаю, что едва ли успел: смерть совсем рядом, я чувствую ее, я узнаю ее безо всякого труда, словно старого врага. Она дышит мне в затылок, потрясая костлявым кулаком и обещая лишить меня всего – впрочем, я с ужасом понимаю, что она уже сделала это._

_Дорога обратно кажется куда дольше, хотя я невероятно тороплюсь. Солнце жарит так, что впору закипеть крови: глаза слезятся, а легкие режет, но все это чувствуется так приглушенно и тускло. У меня коленка саднит – несколько неглубоких царапин украшают бисеринки крови, и это тоже в своём роде знак._

_У самой Дахмы стоят епископы – Кеонс и Нико. Они негромко переговариваются, глядя на несколько людей в спецкостюмах. Мне на них смотреть совсем не хочется, но взгляд притягивается, как магнит, к тому, что тащат они на своих руках: изломанное тело, босоногое и неживое. Они могли бы спрятать его под покрывало, могли бы постараться прикрыть, но я все равно бы узнал тонкие запястья, украшенные вязью рисунка хны – прямые линии, чёткие, выведенные. Математически холодные и при этом живые – знаки моего Мисти, его вера в жизнь. Я бы узнал проколотую стопу, которую вчера нежно омывал и целовал, надеясь залечить рану. Я бы узнал короткие волосы на затылке моего Мисти, ведь для меня нет большего счастья, чем гладить их, наслаждаясь жесткостью и щекоткой._

_Сердце бухает в груди, пока я сижу за гробницей, притянув чумазые острые коленки к подбородку. По щекам ползут слезы, но я осознаю это с трудом, словно бы взглянув на себя со стороны: какой же из меня воин? Какой же во мне дух отваги?_

_Я думаю о том, что пережил Мисти, пока я ждал его под тенью стены. Думаю о том, как его словил Нико, жестокий и бессердечный, как пытал его, заставляя рассказать о том, что мы задумали. Я думаю о том, как было ему больно, а меня рядом не было…_

_Смерть ласкает меня в своих объятиях, обдавая холодом и заставляя ёжиться от смеха, торжествующего победу над нами. Она – Его главная подруга, верная служанка, несущая на пиршественный стол одно лакомство за другим. Смерть не имела власти надо мной, но сейчас она заглядывает в моё лицо – в лицо мальчика, дерзнувшего попытаться укрыть от тьмы свою душу – и пожирает мою боль. Отчего-то мне кажется, что мир должен был остановиться, замереть, прекратив движение, но за саркофагом слышатся негромкие голоса, шаги по плитке, и я вздрагиваю._

_Горе не может захватить меня, не имеет права, смерть не может сломить меня, а значит мне нужно продолжать борьбу. Бежать больше нет смысла, ведь бежать некуда и тот, ради кого я хотел бежать, сейчас мертв. Теперь мой путь может стать совсем другим._

_Я вытираю слезы тыльной стороной руки, а потом осторожно выглядываю из-за гробницы: адепты несут моего Мисти на верхушку Дахмы, пока епископы идут в другую сторону. Кажется, их вовсе не заботит смерть какого-то мальчишки-неверного._

_Посмел предать Его, стал Его жертвой._

_Эти мысли разжигают во мне гнев, и я понимаю, что никогда не дам Ему забрать моего Мисти._

_Это дистрикт Нико: я был здесь лишь пару раз и никогда не заходил в их дома, но что-то мне подсказывает, что я найду все, что мне нужно: наш быт едва ли разнится._

_Солнце стремительно падает за небосвод, и я снова тороплюсь, чтобы не дать пожирателям смерти прикоснуться к моему Мисти. Я быстро пробираюсь в ближайший дом, прислушиваясь к голосам и замирая в дверях. Чуть дальше по коридору падает свет из кухни, пара человек на полу пьют чай и играют в нарды. Мне нужно проскользнуть незамеченным, и я настолько безрассуден, что уже и не беспокоюсь – самое страшное случилось._

_На грубо сколоченной полке несколько свечей и спички – я забираю и их, и висящее на крючке полотенце._

_– Ты слышал, кого-то поймали?... – голос у женщины глухой и уставший, словно бы она и сама немного удивлена, что может говорить._

_– Тише, – а это уже мужчина. У него свистящий бас, и даже шёпот слишком громкий для тонких стен. – Молчи._

_Я пробираюсь на кухню, стараясь не думать, что они говорят о Мисти. Пытаюсь отвлечься._

_– Ты прав – не наше дело._

_На столе стеклянная бутыль с маслом, и я беру и её, а потом возвращаюсь тем же путём обратно, бросив в комнату ещё один взгляд: женщина прикрыла глаза и молчит, пока мужчина продолжает бросать кости – совершенно без интереса. Все это очень наиграно и неправильно – придуманный мир для несчастных. Они правы – дело не их._

_На улице уже сумрачно, и поселян опять нет. Вот только мне это теперь не на руку, потому что наступило время заниматься делами, но Нико очевидно запретил людям выходить. Они ищут меня. Они знают, что сбежал ещё кто-то._

_Но страх испарился, потому что цель у меня одна – верхушка Башни, а там меня никто не станет искать. Наверное, поэтому мне удаётся проскользнуть вдоль внутренней стены, закрывающей Дахму, обойти её и проникнуть к лестнице._

_Ступени горячие – не успели ещё остыть от жаркого солнца, и я иду вперёд, прижимая к груди дурацкую бутыль. Боль прячется глубоко внутри, загнанная туда жаждой мщения, но я все равно едва сдерживаюсь от слез. Воинам света не должно плакать._

_Лестница опоясывает башню спиралью, и мне приходится обойти её со всех сторон – отсюда прекрасно видно всю Дему и слышно, как Он чувствует моё приближение: когти стучат по каменной кладке, пока Безликий поднимается со мной вверх к решетке. Он будет ждать меня, будет бороться, вот только моя цель куда важнее – Мисти для него лишь жертва, а для меня – вся моя жизнь._

_Верхняя ступенька крошится под босой ступней, и я чуть не падаю, но вовремя хватаюсь за каменную кладку. Я поднимаюсь, толкаю дверь и вздрагиваю, когда беззвучное пространство разрезает скрип. Стервятников тут нет, и мой Мисти лежит, раскинув руки и глядя в небо потухшими глазами. На решетке ещё есть кости, а у самого дальнего края – полуразложившийся труп. Меня подташнивает, пока я оттягиваю Мисти к себе в объятия, пока обнимаю его, укладывая на свои колени и целую его лицо. Он холодный и совсем как живой, мой Мисти._

_Из глубины колодца слышен шорох, слышны перестукивания высохших костей, и я совсем не удивляюсь, когда над чёрной решеткой показывается рука с длинными когтями. Безликий шарит, водит, пытаясь нащупать нас, но я точно знаю, что ему нас не найти._

_Я баюкаю моего Мисти, пока чёрная рука неспешно скользит по решетке. Я очень устал, просто смертельно, но понимаю, что осталось последнее: аккуратно поднимаю Мисти на руки и несу его к дверям – пусть ждёт меня, пусть ждёт, потому что последнее, что я сделаю – это предам Дему сожжению._

_Под ногами стучит истлевшая кость; на ней не осталось мяса, и я подхватываю ее, сразу же намотав на конец старое полотенце. Совершенно некстати мне думается о том, что уставшая хозяйка с тусклым голосом наверняка уже его хватилась. Ровно как и масла, которым я щедро поливаю и тряпку, и все вокруг меня._

_– Тьма не поглотит меня… – шепчу я, делая шаг по решетке прямо к чёрным лапам, тянущимся из ниоткуда. – Тьма да отступит перед воином света._

_Пламя разгорается, облизывая мои руки и лицо, но боли нет. Я не боюсь и ничего не чувствую – я иду вперёд, и мелкие осколки костей врезаются в мои стопы._

_Над решеткой показывается куда больше, чем кто-либо из живущих видел. Безликий торжествует, а Смерть рядом с ним: они окружают меня, танцуют, а я слышу, как по ступеням спешат люди. Никогда ещё не горел огонь на вершине Дахмы. Никогда ещё никто не бросал вызов Ему._

_И ровно в тот момент, когда ноги мои обхватывают лапы Безликого, адепты, Нико и Кеонс замирают в ужасе в вратах, я бросаю в него факел из человеческой кости._

_– Да поглотит вас чистое пламя, проклятые…_

***

Утро было на редкость прохладным: Линдси даже натянула куртку, когда мы шли к Дахме. Бен все болтал и болтал без умолку, предвкушая находки на вершине, а я едва держался – мне не хотелось знать. 

Вчерашний страх, почти что ужас, отступил перед новым утром и надеждой. Мне стало вдруг легко и удивительно спокойно – я больше не был зависим от Демы. Позади осталась тяжелая ночь с неясными видениями, а впрочем...

Впрочем бесконечная эта загадка, томительная история, городок с призраками – все это окончательно мне осточертело, и я отчаянно захотел вернуться домой, в свою маленькую квартирку, заваленную книгами и никому не нужными записками. Мне захотелось вдруг съесть питу из забегаловки на углу и запить все это дело колой. Захотелось сходить в ресторан и вернуться домой на такси.

– Через неделю уже будем дома, – проговорил Бен, словно бы прочитав мои мысли и вытирая пот со лба.

Ступени под его ногами крошились, и поношенные найки показались мне отчего-то такими смешными в этом богом забытом месте – ну чего я там себе напридумывал? 

– Потратили месяц впустую… – выдохнул я и вдруг замолчал.

По стенам на вершине Дахмы некогда танцевало пламя: я провёл пальцем, собирая гарь на кончиках и удивленно вскинул брови. Здесь было пусто. Я ждал встретить Его, но на самом деле оказалось ничего и не было в Дахме – лишь ветер играл с песком и камнями.

– Огонь? В Башне? – удивленно проговорил Бен, аккуратно перешагивая обгоревшее тело в дверях и проходя внутрь.

Я наклонился над останками и с удивлением осознал, что это был ещё ребёнок – мальчишка. Догадка прокатилась по спине ледяной волной, когда я увидел обгоревшие руки и шею, узнал в безымянном трупе Мисти из снов. 

– Ничего удивительного, что они покинули Дему, – проговорила Линдси, стягивая куртку и повязывая её на бёдрах. – Кто-то осквернил это место.

– Верно… – протянул я, спотыкаясь и проходя вперёд к середине решетки – тут лежало второе тело, пострадавшее от огня куда сильнее. В мальчишеской руке была зажата разбитая бутыль, но ничего больше разглядеть я не смог – от огня тело слишком сильно пострадало. Впрочем, это не помешало мне узнать в мальчике Клэнси.

– Они покинули Дему после пожара – вот и вся недолга, – в голосе Бена было слышно разочарование. – Заберём их в лабораторию?

Он кивнул на тела, а я отрицательно качнул головой. 

Когда-то давно здесь что-то случилось, что-то жуткое и важное, то, что заставило двух беглецов вернуться на верхушку ненавистной им Башни. Пламя очистило Дему, а время и песок похоронило город под пластом истории. Вот только эти двое так и не смогли покинуть её стен.

Над нами светило солнце, рядом летал мохнатый бражник*, и ветер обдувал наши раскрасневшиеся лица. Длинные крылья мотылька долго порхали над нами, пока он не задел моей щеки - стало очень щекотно. Работа подошла к концу, и загадка была разгадана – мы были свободны. Смерть и жизнь, вера и суеверия, все это сплелось в единый кокон из моих страхов и дурацких сомнений. Впрочем, сейчас ничего от этого не осталось – лишь всполохи огня на кажущихся красными волосах воина света.

– Похороним их вместе, – проговорил я, поднимаясь и оборачиваясь к востоку. Бражник опустился на руку Мисти. – Мертвые должны уходить в землю.

И я облегченно улыбнулся.

____________________  
* _бражник_ – большой ночной мотылёк.  
Существовало поверье, что души умерших перевоплощаются в ночных мотыльков.   
В течение определённого времени они, словно прощаясь, кружат неподалеку от родного дома, а по истечении этого срока возносятся на небо.


End file.
